


Calmly. Not.

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Future Fic, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Kawanishi-kun is so cool!”Shirabu twitched. He bit down his lip, trying hard not to change his expression. If Shirabu were Tendou, he would’ve laughed until he wheezed.They knew nothing about Kawanishi. That was all of it.





	1. Calmly, Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi. 
> 
> Unedited, so maybe there are grammar mistakes playing hide-and-seek. Lastly, enjoy?

“Kawanishi-kun is so cool!”

 

Shirabu twitched. He bit down his lip, trying hard not to change his expression.

 

He was in class right now, with Kawanishi in podium, presenting something Shirabu didn’t want to know what in fear of overloading his head. It was actually group project, but Kawanishi was alone. His assigned group was nowhere in sight; “Cold be damned, they didn’t even do anything,” Kawanishi said to him this morning, glaring dagger at the slice of toast in his hand. Shirabu knew the feeling, he really did.

 

Yet here he was, trying not to laugh at those girls’ comment about Kawanishi. “So cool,” they whispered at each other. “He doesn’t even flinch standing next to the stern professor,” they added.

 

If Shirabu were Tendou, he would’ve laughed until he wheezed.

 

They knew nothing about Kawanishi. That was all of it.

 

**.**

 

“Good day, isn’t it.”

 

Kawanishi said nothing and dropped himself unceremoniously on the empty seat on Shirabu’s left. He was expressionless, as usual.

 

Shirabu poked his shoulder. “You alive there?”

 

Kawanishi stayed silent. He gave his right hand to Shirabu, attention focused on the professor.

 

Shirabu held the hand silently. At the greeting cold he felt, Shirabu bit the inside of his cheek.

 

Kawanishi’s hand was freezing cold. And when Shirabu looked closely, he could see his pale face slowly returning to its normal color.

 

Shirabu grinned. “Good job surviving on your own, by the way.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I’m congratulating you, you know.”

 

“I’ll bake lots of cookies tonight.”

 

“You want me to leave you early from sugar overdose, I see.”

 

Kawanishi clicked his tongue, annoyance showing clear. “I’m inviting Semi-san too, now shut up and let me focus.”

 

Shirabu released Kawanishi’s hand, putting it down on the table gently. He tapped it twice, grinning cheekily at the glaring Kawanishi. “Nice to know I won’t die alone from overeating those tasty cookies.”

 

“Kenjirou, I hate you so much right now.”

 

“Nah, you love me and you know it.”

 

Kawanishi’s shoulder fell, face resting on folded arms. Based on that, Shirabu knew he had won—again.

**.**

**.**

**[end]**


	2. Stressed Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, okay you two. Time out, or else I’m going to bake more cookies—“
> 
> Goshiki’s jaw dropped in awe when he saw them suddenly went silent as statue.

“Taichi, I know these cookies are delicious but seriously—“ Semi swallowed the cookies first, taking a sip from the water Shirabu provided on the table, “—they are too much, damn it.”

 

Shirabu agreed whole-heartedly. Yet, he ate Kawanishi’s handmade cookies without much protest.

 

Kawanishi sighed, also eating the freshly baked cookies. “Blame those uncooperative guys, then.”

 

They were having movie nights at Kawanishi and Shirabu’s apartment. Semi only, because hell would unleash itself if Tendou were there without Ushijima. Goshiki was actually invited, but the poor guy was still at academy on his own, facing the horror that was final exams. They wished him the best of luck.

 

“Can I just take these home? My little brothers will gladly accept them,” Semi frowned as he take another cookies. Shirabu glared at him. “I forbid you from leaving me to deal with these stress cookies on my own, Semi-san. If you leave right now, Taichi will only make more and I’ll die early from sugar overdose.”

 

Semi groaned. “Then put it somewhere in a jar. Send it to my home, or to Tendou’s. Or even better, give it to Goshiki at academy; that guy will need a lot of sugar intakes.”

 

Kawanishi and Shirabu stared at him. Semi flinched.

 

**.**

 

 _Bad, bad move, Eita,_ Semi thought to himself, as he found himself standing between Kawanishi and Shirabu. He gazed forlornly at the familiar building that was Shiratorizawa Student Dorm. _Why did I say it, again?_ And then he stared down at the Tupperware in Shirabu’s hand. _Ah, right. Those cookies. Those tasty bastards._

 

Semi felt like he was going to cry now.

 

His two underclassmen had another idea, though.

 

“Come on, Semi-san. We already got the permission, let’s go inside,” Kawanishi said as he grabbed Semi’s left arm. Shirabu took Semi’s right arm. With that, they forcefully took Semi in, ignoring other students’ curious stares.

 

Semi suddenly wanted to bury himself somewhere far.

 

**.**

 

Goshiki’s eyes were sparkling in tears. Shirabu winced at the sight of his messy state; wrinkled shirt, white-and-purple headband under his oddly messy bangs, not to mention those bags under his eyes.

 

The three of them sympathized.

 

“Uuu, thank you so much, Kawanishi-san, thank you so much for these cookies—“ And he actually cried. Kawanishi patted his head in pity. “Don’t worry about the Tupperware; feel free to return them anytime you need to rest.”

 

“And by that, he means feel free to have sleepover at our place,” Shirabu explained, also taking pity on the team’s current captain. Goshiki nodded, sniffling. “Maybe next week. Maybe right after exam.”

 

Semi sighed. “Tell us the date first, okay? Maybe I’ll come too. Those little brothers of mine are getting annoying day by day…”

 

“Aren’t you having sleepover every weekends,” Shirabu mumbled under his breath. Semi said nothing in return. The smack on his back, though, was loud and painful. The younger setter glared dagger again at him.

 

Kawanishi shook his head. “Ignore them and you’ll be fine. Text us if you don’t understand something about the lesson, we’ll try to be helpful as we can.”

 

“Correction, Taichi will help you himself.” Goshiki blinked in confusion. At that, Shirabu explained, “I have decided not to remember anything about high school lessons, especially math and chemistry.”

 

“Say someone who used to be in class 4.”

 

“Someone with terrible sense of fashion doesn’t get to ridicule me personally.”

 

Goshiki turned to see a face-palming Kawanishi. “Is it okay for me to leave you alone with them, Kawanishi-san?”

 

Kawanishi waved his hand. “I’ll live, Goshiki. Now, good luck on your exam. Go back to study, but don’t forget to relax please.” He sighed loudly before steering the bickering duo away. “Okay, okay you two. Time out, or else I’m going to bake more cookies—“

 

Goshiki’s jaw dropped in awe when he saw them suddenly went silent as statue. Kawanishi flashed him a thumb up, in which Goshiki awkwardly replied with a nod. Kawanishi’s cookies were tastier than his own mother’s, but they were even scarier than Washijo-sensei’s wrath. Scary enough to make Semi and Shirabu stop their fight, anyway.

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading this, thank you very much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, and also another thank you for those who took their time dropping kudos and comments in my other KawaShira fic! Glad to see I'm not alone in this rare pair hell cough.


End file.
